


Place to Ourselves

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil May Cry is closed, Lady sent Dante and Nero on a job that would take a few days, and Trish and Lady have the place to themselves. So, as she tends to do, Trish has decided to take full advantage to the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is actually the worst title ever. I'm sorry, I'm awful.
> 
> ANYWAY, Happy (late) birthday to my wonderful [Isabel](http://www.twitter.com/illumi_chan) who I love very much. Here's some lesbians.

“The things I’m going to do to you…” Trish whispers low into Lady’s ear as her finger lightly trails up her ribs.

Devil May Cry is closed, Lady sent Dante and Nero on a job that would take a few days, and Trish and Lady have the place to themselves. So, as she tends to do, Trish has decided to take full advantage to the opportunity.

\--

It started the moment Lady described the job to Dante and Nero. Trish heard the job, heard the women wouldn’t be going, and proceeded to watch Lady explain with the most Cheshire grin imaginable. She looked like a cat that had just caught the bird.

When the boys finished listening and started grumbling about the work, Lady excused herself to walk up to her girlfriend and ask what the pleased smirk was for.

Trish slung her arms over Lady’s shoulders and leaned in close, “The boys will be out and we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.” Lady cocked a brow, sure she knew where this was headed. She didn’t expect what Trish said next.

“No touching yourself while they’re gone.”

\--

She failed.

Trish has been teasing her _relentlessly_ , knowing exactly how it was affecting her. Running hands up her thighs, nibbling her ear, throat, lips, groping her over her clothes. Doing anything she can to work Lady up to _desperation_.

So that morning, she hadn’t even noticed her hand move down. Not until she was writhing and whining with how _good_ it felt. And by then, it was too late to stop. She couldn’t even if she had tried.

And Trish walked in.

She smirked and walked over and gently moved Lady’s hand. And Lady _whimpered_.

Which is why, now, she’s tied up with her wrists tight to the headboard and her legs spread and tied to the bedposts. And Trish is back to teasing, but much more _pointedly_. Concentrated on sending shivers through her body, spasms in her legs, making her whine and beg for _anything_.

But Trish is cruel in that.

Rather than giving her what she wants, Trish runs her fingers over Lady with feather light touches, then twisting just slightly to drag her nail over skin. Bite little cuts into her ribs and arms. Lips ghost over Lady’s skin and hot breath sends goosebumps over her whole body.

“You’ve been disobedient, babydoll. Disobedient girls deserve punishment.” Her voice is soft and dangerous and _exciting_. Lady’s whole body feels electrified and tense and she _loves_ it.

She watches Trish go when she backs away, watches the way her body slinks and sways, tempting and teasing. Her eyes travel along the curve of her back, where her hair lays soft and beautiful, down to where her pants hug her hips so perfect. She continues, letting her eyes travel down Trish’s legs as she turns, admiring the shape.

When she looks up, Lady whimpers with something between desperation and need. Trish is holding a big yellow candle with a lit flame and an already full reservoir of melted wax. Lady squirms against her bonds in anticipation of what is to come.

“Ah ah, baby. You’ve lost the privilege to move. No squirming. Stay very, very still.”

It’s a command Lady knows she’ll struggle with, but that makes her all the more determined to follow it. She freezes, whole body tense and waiting, staring as Trish takes the slowest couple of steps back to the bed. When she finally makes it over, she set a knee into the mattress then swings the other over Lady’s body to straddle her hips. In the movement, a tiny splash of wax falls and hits Lady just above her bellybutton. It’s hardly hot but the time it hits her, falling from so high up, but it’s a surprise. Her stomach tenses and she struggles to keep from squirming again.

“Oops, dropped some.” Trish grins, leaning over her girlfriend with a wolfish grin. “Maybe I should be more careful…” Even as she says it, she lets the candle tip enough for a few drops to splatter in a nonsense pattern across Lady’s ribs. Lady sucks in a breath and Trish keeps smiling. Another tip, another several drops, this time higher up.

The next time the wax hits her, Lady moans. It’s hotter, Trish’s hand much closer to her body now, and paints a line between her breasts up to the dip between her collarbone. Her breath comes heavy and laboured as Trish continues to paint yellow wax over her body. The height from which it falls varies, and she changes between having a purpose with where it falls to senseless dots on skin.

Lady has to concentrate on trying to control her breathing. Both to keep herself from moving and hold herself back from just crying and begging to come. By now, Trish has moved on to her thighs, backed up so she can pour wax down them, closer and closer to where she wants, but never there.

Could have been minutes, could have been hours later than Trish leans over and sets half a candle on the bedside table after blowing it out. “What a good girly you’ve been for me. All through your punishment. Tell me, baby, there something you want?”

“Trish…” Her voice is little more than a hoarse whine, so used after the intense session.

The blonde places her hands on either side of Lady’s hips and dips down to kiss at a clear patch of skin, “Can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want, dollface.”

“Trish, _please_. Fuck me, something, _anything_ , I _need_ to come.”

Trish’s kiss turns to a bite and one hand moves between Lady’s legs. It hardly takes anything before she’s screaming, begging, pleading. A constant string of ‘Trish, close, right there’ on her lips.

She comes with a shout on her lips and her back bowed, hands straining against her bounds.

Trish kisses her way up Lady’s body until she’s looming over her and can kiss her lips, “Shh, shh. I’ve got you, baby girl. Let’s get you cleaned up. You were so so good for me. So good.” Lady grins, eyes closed. Trish kisses the corner of her mouth, “Be right back, sweetie.”

Before she leaves, Trish unties Lady’s limbs and rubs where the rope had been gently before disappearing. When she comes back she offers a straw to Lady, then goes about gently scraping the wax from her body. She’s careful and meticulous, getting every last bit free.

When she’s finished, she climbs into the bed and Lady immediately curls up into her side. “That was amazing.” Her voice is still hoarse and croaked, but she gets the point across.

Trish looks down at her and pets her hair, “Good, I’m glad. _You_ were amazing.”

Lady blushes and buries her face into Trish’s chest with a sound in complaint. But before she thinks about it too much, she lets her hand start tracing the gap between Trish’s corset and pants. “What’re you doing there, girly?”

Lady smirks, “Returning the favour.”

The demoness cocks a brow, “Oh yeah? Not gonna get much done from there.”

Lady slaps her hip lightly before dipping her fingers under the tight pants, “Better?”

“Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello) and a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com).


End file.
